Starlight
by Kaliner
Summary: Another sad L/A that I uploaded on my DA; this song seemed to fit them perfectly but it only fit her deathbed scene.   Starlight by Muse


Starlight

So, she was dying. He knew she would. The wound was too fatal for her to survive, but it didn't stop him from hoping. He had just lost his best friend; he wasn't about to lose her as well. It pained him to see her lying on the stretcher gasping for breath, blood seeping through the bandages around her side. He pulled up a chair next to her and examined her face. Her face was drenched with sweat and blood was dripping from her lips. He tried to pinch himself, but it wasn't a dream, so he didn't wake up; this was the harsh, cruel reality, and he hated it. He was planning on taking on a job that Seba offered him and become mates with her once again, but he supposed it wasn't meant to be.

"Larten," she muttered. "Are… you there?" Larten immediately grasped her hand, which was cold as death; but it didn't matter… All he wanted to do was hold her hand as long as he could.

"Yes," he said. "I am here, Arra." I will always be here, he thought.

"Good." She smiled. I'm glad he's with me, she thought. I don't want to be alone.

_Far away; this ship is taking me far away. _

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die _

"Does it hurt?" It was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything to say. His emotions and nerves were hindering him from saying anything meaningful.

"A little," she replied, opening her eyes halfway to get a better look at him. "They gave me some herbs to help soothe it, but it still hurts." He made a small choking noise, as if he were about to cry, but he didn't; he just tightened his grip on her hand. He looked at the wall, desperately trying to compose himself. It was not to last; he began to cry, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Larten… you're not… crying, are you?"

"N-no," he said, wiping his tears with his free hand. "I just had something in my eye."

"You're… crying," Arra said, tears filling up in her own eyes as well. "I don't like… to see you… cry…"

"Well, I do not like to see you in pain, Arra."

"Heh." She laughed, spitting up blood. Larten quickly wiped it away from her lips. "That didn't stop you from leaving, now did it?" He flinched at her words.

"Do you really have to talk about that? I feel horrible for leaving, and now I know… that I should not have done it."

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. He chuckled.

"I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I never realized how much you truly meant to be until I came returned. Though, I did think of you every day."

"I… never… realized, either." She smiled warmly up at him. Her face showed him that she was ready to die; she knew she was going, and that made him hold on tighter. He was unwillingly to let her go.

_The starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

"Are you ready to leave this world?" Despite himself, he had to ask; he had to know. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Arra replied. She turned her attention back to the ceiling. "….I can't explain… it, but… I am."

"Well, I am not," Larten said. "I am not ready to let you go, so please, stay a little longer."

"I would….if I could…. But you and I… both know…. This wound…. Won't heal…" Larten gently caressed her side; she winced slightly, but his touch made her feel just a little bit better. "I don't want to go…. But I am ready…" The tears came again, despite his attempts to keep them concealed. She raised her hand, with much difficulty, and wiped them away. "Don't cry…

We'll… see each other… again."

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

Not wanting to waste another moment, he helped her sit up, and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against his chest, and his was rested on top of her head. The softness of her hair against his cheek made the stinging tears intensify.

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

Larten noticed that Arra's breaths became uneven and shaky; he held her close, whispering how much he cared for and loved her. She nodded, unable to speak, partly due to pain, partly due to happiness.

"Even… after…I depart…" She said after a few minutes, "Never let me go… Make sure… I live on… within your… heart, Larten. And… please… protect Darren… He doesn't… deserve to… die…"

"O-of course," he said.

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away. _

Larten caught her chin with his fingers and forced their eyes to meet. Tears were trickling down her emerald eyes. He gazed deep into her eyes, and finally, lowered his head for their lips to meet. He caught her lips with his own and tried to savor every last moment he had left with her. Larten could feel her heartbeat against his chest; it was beating slower and slower. He whispered to the vampire god's to keep it beating. Her heartbeat stopped completely. He broke the kiss and her head fell limp.

"Arra," Larten whispered, hoping she was playing a prank on him. He wanted her to pull her head up and laugh in his face. He wouldn't be angry… He would be happy. He would shout with joy and promise he would always stay with her… but she wasn't joking… It wasn't a prank. She was dead… He sighed, and cradled her body in his arms; he glanced down at her and saw that she was still smiling.


End file.
